


Perfect

by twisting_vine_x



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling, First Kiss, M/M, Shiro!POV, so so so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisting_vine_x/pseuds/twisting_vine_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5070631">Tearjerker Moment</a>. Written for <a href="http://theheichouwesawthatday.tumblr.com/">theheichouwesawthatday</a>. :)</p><p>- - -</p><p>
  <i>When Shiro wakes up the next morning, Kuroh’s already cooking breakfast.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone for all the lovely comments on the previous fic. T'was all very much appreciated. :)

When Shiro wakes up the next morning, Kuroh’s already cooking breakfast.

There’s no sign of Neko, and Kuroh’s wearing an apron, when Shiro hauls himself out of bed and wanders over to the kitchen area. He’s barely finished yawning and rubbing his eyes when he notices that Kuroh’s blushing all the way down his neck, his eyes fixed very intently on the frying pan in front of him, other than the quick glance he gives Shiro before looking down again.

Shiro’s been awake for all of thirty seconds, and he’s officially already unable to deal with how cute Kuroh is. Cute, and more than a little embarrassed, probably. Shiro doesn’t bother to stop a smile.

He’d fallen asleep with Kuroh in his arms. Everything in the world is wonderful.

“Morning.”

Kuroh’s response is a nod, and Shiro’s pretty sure he sees the tension pull even tighter across his shoulders; and Shiro takes a moment to study him, before he slides in behind him in the tiny kitchen, pressing his nose into his back – he _could_ rest his chin on his shoulder, just barely; but he doesn’t want his lips that close to Kuroh’s neck, until he’s sure if Kuroh wants them there – and sliding a hand around to rest on Kuroh’s stomach, not missing the way Kuroh goes very still.

“You don’t have to be so nervous, you know.”

“I – I’m not –”

“It’s just _me,_ Kuroh. Same old clown as always. You don’t have to be nervous of this.”

He feels his lips move against Kuroh’s shirt, as he says it; and then he presses his face against his back, and just kind of stays there, until he can feel Kuroh start to unravel. Can feel some of the tension seep out of him; and Shiro just… never wants to move again. But he probably shouldn’t interrupt Kuroh’s cooking. He knows how much Kuroh enjoys making food for all of them. And he’s just about to step away when Kuroh puts a hand over his.

“You – you didn’t kiss me.”

“Hmm?”

He manages to keep it calm, but just barely. Kuroh sucks in a breath, and then lets it out again, his fingers tightening against Shiro's.

“Last night. You asked if you could kiss me.”

“Do you want me to?”

“Of – of course I do.”

He can’t see anything, with the way his face is in Kuroh’s neck; but based on how tense Kuroh’s gone again – based on the tight pull to his muscles – Shiro wouldn’t be surprised if he’s clinging to the stove handle with his free hand. They probably shouldn’t be doing this near the stove, anyway.

“Tell you what. Why don’t you finish cooking breakfast, because I don’t want to interrupt whatever delicacy you’re making… and then afterwards I’ll make good on that kiss, alright?”

He very carefully rubs his fingers against Kuroh’s, as he says it, before he pulls away again; and it’s one of the most amazing moments of his life when Kuroh tries to follow him, and then seems to catch himself, his eyes going back to the stove in front of him as he bites his lip and then nods.

That’s more than good enough for Shiro. His hands are suddenly a bit sweaty, even.

And the air in the apartment feels too thick, as Shiro goes to brush his teeth, and then comes back into the main room, and sits down crossed legged on the bed. Can’t seem to sit still, though, with every inch of him hyper-aware of the noises coming from the kitchen; until there’s the sound of water running, and Kuroh steps back around the corner, the apron no longer anywhere to be seen.

“Breakfast all done?”

“Yes.”

There’s a catch to his voice, though, and he’s fiddling with the side of his shirt, fingers clenching and unclenching in it as he manages to look at anything that isn’t Shiro; and Shiro could take pity on him and get up, but he’s pretty sure they’ll both appreciate the bed for what comes next. He’s not exactly sure that his legs will actually continue to hold him, if he tries to kiss Kuroh standing up.

“And Neko’s –”

“Out. Groceries.”

He’s still not quite looking at Shiro. Still fiddling with the sleeve of his shirt.

And the wave of affection that rocks through Shiro is almost enough to steal his breath.

He loves this man. He loves him so much.

And it takes him a second before he can speak, everything inside him feeling a bit tangled up.

“C’mere, then?”

He tries to make it as soft as possible; and Kuroh must be more rattled than he’s letting on, because he doesn’t even bristle at what he could probably perceive as Shiro trying to coddle him. That’s not what he’s trying to do, though. He just needs Kuroh to be more comfortable about this.

And he’s not surprised when Kuroh finally seems to come to a decision, taking those few short steps across the room before he pauses by the bed, and then lets himself be drawn down, as Shiro reaches up and takes his hand. For a moment, Shiro’s heart is beating too hard for him to figure out what to do next; and then he grins and lies back against the pillow, tugging – gently – until Kuroh lets himself be awkwardly pulled down, ending up just kind of sprawled on top of Shiro.

It’s like Shiro can feel every cell in his body come to life.

“Hi.”

His voice is remarkably steady, considering everything. Kuroh’s eyes are wide, and there’s really nothing but each other for them to look at, like this. And Shiro can feel how much he’s grinning.

“Well? I’m all yours, so –”

“I – I don’t know what I’m doing.”

He looks mortified, as soon he says it. And Shiro is careful as he rests a hand against his cheek.

“Nothing wrong with that. Nothing at all. Just means we’ll figure it out together as we go.”

“But –”

“And we don’t have to do this _now_ , you know. We don’t have to do anything, okay? Only if –”

 _“No,_ no, I want – I want this, I _do,_ I just –”

“Want me to take the lead a bit, then?”

He rubs a thumb against his cheek, as he says it; and Kuroh just stares at him, before he nods, like he can’t look away. And Shiro… sucks in a breath, suddenly. It’s been decades since he’s kissed anyone, and they weren’t Kuroh. There’s never been anyone like Kuroh. Shiro needs to not mess this up. And he keeps his fingers as gentle as possible as he brushes Kuroh’s hair out of his face, not missing the way it makes him flush even pinker, though he doesn’t try to pull away.

“Shiro…”

“Mmm?”

“I… could you please…”

“Of course.”

His breath’s not all there, as he says it; and he keeps his hands gentle as he rests them both against Kuroh’s cheeks, cupping his face as he leans up; but Kuroh seems frozen, and he’s just a bit too far away; and Shiro can’t stop another smile, his heart doing something achy in his chest.

Perfect. This man is perfect. And he’s all Shiro’s.

“Little, um. Just a little too far away still. Why don’t you –”

“Sorry, _sorry_ , I –”

“S’fine, Kuroh. It really is. And - you don’t have to worry so much about this, okay? It’s only me here.”

For a second, he doesn’t think it’s going to work; and then Kuroh nods, and leans a bit closer, though he looks unsure about that, even; and Shiro keeps his hands on his cheeks as he just barely brushes their mouths together. Keeps it as soft as he can, and then pulls back, just barely, before he does it again, and then a third time, loving the way Kuroh’s mouth drops open, sucking in a breath against Shiro, and – Shiro still keeps it as gentle as he can. Rubs his thumbs against his cheeks, and puts barely any pressure against his lips, his face burning by the time he lies back down, sliding a thumb down to the corner of Kuroh’s mouth as Kuroh blinks at him; and Shiro, suddenly, swallows through the wave of uncertainty.

“Was that, um. Alright?”

Because he just… he really cannot screw this up. He needs to get this right. He needs this – all of this – to be good for Kuroh. He’d rather hurt himself than hurt Kuroh, in any way, ever again.

He barely has time to get nervous, though, before Kuroh’s shoving his face into his neck; and Shiro closes his eyes as he wraps his arms around him, carefully playing with a strand of his hair.

“Perfect. You’re perfect.”

It’s barely audible. Smothered against his neck. Shiro can actually feel how hot Kuroh’s face is.

And his heart’s slamming so hard he can barely breathe as he slides his fingers into Kuroh’s hair.

"You too, Kuroh. So are you.”

He’s not sure if Kuroh will believe it. Not sure if Kuroh gets quite how amazing he is.

That’s okay, though. They have time. Plenty of time for Shiro to hopefully help Kuroh realize just how wonderful he is.

Because Shiro’s not going anywhere. He’s never leaving this man again.


End file.
